Mischief in Midgard
by FangGirl24
Summary: What if Thor and Loki's roles had been reversed? What if Loki had been banished to Midgard instead of Thor? How would Loki cope? [Begins at banishment scene]


"You are a _vain_, _greedy_, _cruel_ boy!" Odin the All-Father shouted.

Hurt, Thor's face contorted in anger, "And you are an old man, and a _fool!_"

This brought pause to the quarreling gods, as their bellows echoed about the room.

After a moment, Odin conceded, lowering his head in defeat, "Yes…" he said, hardly above a whisper, "I _was_ a fool… to think you were ready."

Loki, eyes wide with panic and guilt, hurried forward,

"Father-"

Odin interrupted with a wordless roar. He would not allow Loki to talk Thor out of this situation with his silver tongue, like so many times before. Odin had seen with his own eyes, how childish and reckless Thor's actions had been, leading his friends into an unneeded, _unwanted_ battle. Thor had ignored a direct order, and thus shown great disrespect. Odin would not allow this to go unpunished.

"Thor… Odinson…" he began, suddenly sounding exhausted, "You have betrayed the express command of your king-"

Loki could feel his guilt weighing down heavily upon his chest, and once again pleaded,

"Father! Please, hear me out."

The god of thunder and the All-Father both turned their attention to the god of mischief, the urgency in his voice imploring them to listen.

Loki, now that he had their unwavering attention… hesitated.

_How could he explain his actions? How will Odin react? Without a doubt he will be furious. What will Thor feel towards him once he realizes who was responsible for all of this?_

Loki's thoughts berated him, one after another.

_Why had he done it? Taken such stupid risks?_

He had no answer.

_Was it boredom? Jealousy?_

Whatever his reasons, he must say something. And the truth seemed as good as anything.

"Father, I must confess something…"

He gathered his courage, for nothing is more frightening than ones angry parent.

"It was _I_, who allowed the Frost Giants entrance. I opened the portal to let them through."

Thor stared at his brother in shock, mouth hanging open.

"Brother…"

Loki held up a hand, warding off any interruption. He was not finished, yet. Keeping eye contact with Odin, he resumed his confession,

"I then manipulated Thor to go against your wishes, and march on to Jotunheim."

Here he paused, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

Thor watched his brother, hurt and confused.

"Why, Loki?" he asked, at a loss, voice cracking.

Loki broke eye contact with Odin, and looked to his brother.

Softly he said, "It was just a bit of fun, really."

He looked back to his father, and solemnly added,

"I did not intend for it to go so far. Please, Father, I implore you. Do not punish Thor for my misdoings."

Odin said nothing, but his countenance spoke volumes. He was furious. And he had every right to be. When he spoke, his voice was dangerously low.

"Loki… do you realize what you have done? You put Asgard in danger. You, all of you, could have been killed!"

"Yes, Father. _I am sorry_-"

"Sorry is not enough! You were _selfish_, _stupid_, and you've brought us_ to the brink of war_!"

Odin huffed, his anger getting the best of him,

"You must learn your lesson!" he shoved his spear into the Bifrost, lightening shooting up from it.

"Father-" Thor interjected, but was cut off by Odin.

"I will do what must be done. You are unworthy of these realms, unworthy of your title, you are unworthy…" Odin stepped toward Loki, "of the loved ones you have betrayed."

Loki's eyes widened, and he paled. Odin looked away, pained.

"Father, no!" Thor pleaded, but Odin had made up his mind. Turning, he walked further away from Loki,

"In the name of my father, and his father before… I, Odin All-Father, cast you out!"

With a push of his fist, he sent Loki flying into the opened portal. Thor stared in horror as his brother vanished. He then looked to his father,

"Father, why?"

Odin did not look at him as he answered,

"You will understand in time."

And Thor, finding that he could not say anything, left the Bifrost.

Odin looked on, watching as the portal closed. He whispered a last farewell to his son,

"Only once you learn true selflessness, can you return to Asgard. Good luck, my son. Return to us soon."


End file.
